Destined Forgivings
by Regal Arrow Shipper
Summary: Kate and Tom divorced after the first movie. They have joint custody of the kids. Tom has a new girlfriend that none of the kids like. And now they have to find a way to deal with Kate's big surprise...
1. Kate's Surprise

**A/N: This is my first Cheaper By The Dozen story, so please be nice?**

Kate Baker sank gratefully into her mattress. It was all still so strange...divorced life. She and Tom had joint custody of the kids, and it was her week. They had all been wonderful for her...even though she was the one who had asked for the divorce. It seemed as though they blamed Tom for the whole thing. They were perfect angels for her now. They had been for the entire two months since she'd moved out. She remembered the day she moved out perfectly.

She was bringing her final suitcase out to the truck when she was attacked by all twelve of her kids.

"Mom, please don't leave!" Lorraine cried, holding her mother tightly. Kate held all of her children tightly as Tom watched from the doorway.

"Calm down. It's alright." she told them gently.

"Why do you have to leave?" Sarah asked tearfully.

"Well sweetie, I can't stay here." Kate pointed out.

"Yes you can! You can sleep in our room!" Kim and Jessica exclaimed together as tears streamed down their cheeks...the same as the other kids. Kate gave a small smile.

"Girls, that just wouldn't work. You know that." she told them.

"You promise we can come to your new house next week?" Jake asked. Kate smiled again.

"Yes honey, I promise." she said. She was finally released by the children and managed to get into the moving truck after about six more attacks by Lorraine and Sarah.

After that, the day was pretty uneventful. Kate didn't realize what time it was until she heard a knock at the door.

"Mom, I don't wanna go home!" she heard Sarah yell. Sighing, Kate stood up and put on her robe. She opened the front door to reveal Tom and his girlfriend of 6 weeks, Cori.

"Kids, let's go!" Kate called up the stairs. One by one, the kids slowly made their way downstairs. They all hugged Kate tightly as they individually got to the bottom. When Lorriane and Nora finally got down, they looked from their mother, to their father, and back.

"I think I left some of my makeup upstairs. Mom, can you help me look for it all?" Lorraine asked.

"Sure honey." Kate replied, following her third eldest up the stairs.

"I'll help too." Nora said, also following. Tom sighed, knowing that his girls were stalling. When they finally arrived upstairs, the girls pulled Kate into the master bedroom.

"What are you doing? I thought you lost your makeup." Kate said, confused as Nora went into the bathroom.

"Mom we have to talk to you." Lorraine told her.

"About what?" her mother asked. Nora then came out of the bathroom. Kate sighed when she saw what was in her eldest child's hand.

"Mom, we need to talk about this." Nora stated. Kate sighed as she stood up and took the pregnancy test out of her daughter's hand.

"You weren't supposed to find out yet and certainly not like this." she said, throwing it away again.

"Mom, are you really pregnant? Have you been to the doctor yet to be sure? When did you even take a pregnancy test?" Lorraine asked all in a rush. Kate put her hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Calm down Lorri. I took the test two days ago, and yes I went to the doctor yesterday. She confirmed that I _am_ pregnant."


	2. Tom Finds Out

Lorraine and Nora were shocked. They had hoped the test had been wrong.

"Well...when are you going to tell dad?" Lorraine finally managed to ask. Kate looked away.

"Maybe in a few...months...after I give birth..." she answered. The two girls gasped.

"Mom! You have to tell him now!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, be quiet! Everyone's still downstairs. They'll hear you!" Kate said, looking toward her bedroom door.

"You have to tell him mom. You can't wait until after the baby's born. He'll end up seeing you with a pregnant belly before then anyways, and it's better if he hears it from you rather than find out by watching you slowly gain the baby weight while hearing you continuously lie about it." Lorraine told her mother. Kate sighed.

"Why do you choose now to be responsible children?" she asked.

"Because that's the way you raised us, and we figure it's about time we start using it against you." Nora grinned.

"Fine. I'll tell him. I'll come pick all of you up on my next week, and I'll tell him then." Kate gave in. The girls smiled triumphantly before the three of them headed back downstairs.

"Find everything?" Tom asked.

"Well we looked, but we didn't find anything, so I guess I was wrong." Lorraine shrugged. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Ok...well let's go." he said. Nora subtly nudged her mother. Kate gave her eldest child a look before turning back to Tom.

"Tom, I'm going to pick the kids up on my next week if that's alright...I have something to tell you, and it's something you need to hear from me rather than find out about it some other way." she said. Tom looked confused but nodded.

"Sure...ok." he said. So for the following week, Tom wandered around the house trying to figure out what his ex-wife could possibly need to tell him. When the day finally came, Kate took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. Lorraine opened it and smiled before running over to the stairs.

"Mom's here!" she called up. Two seconds later, the sound of the rest of the kids could be heard running towards the stairs and finally down. Tom and Cori followed soon after.

"Kids, go wait for me outside, ok? I need to talk to your dad." Kate said. The kids nodded and went outside.

"Cori, can you go keep an eye on them?" Tom asked. Cori nodded hesitantly before going outside.

"What's up Kate? You seem kind of nervous." he said after she was gone. Kate bit her lip and led him to the living room and to the couch.

"Tom, this is really difficult. But...our kids were responsible, and they convinced me that I need to tell you." she said.

"Tell me what? Kate, whatever it is, we'll get through it." Tom told her, putting his hand on top of hers. Kate closed her eyes as they filled with tears. She opened them again and looked straight at him.

"Tom...I'm pregnant." she said. She couldn't decipher his feelings. He was pretty much frozen.

"Tom? Tom?" Kate waved her hand in front of his face, though he didn't budge. Finally he choked out one word.

"Pregnant?" Then he fainted.


End file.
